


Shiver,Stop Shivering

by orphan_account



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Multi, OOC, Regardless of the tags, Seduction, This is a JJ story, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt-JJ,sick and tired of his only true friends alienating him in favor of a girl who doesn't care for either of them,decides to ditch his old behavior and give them what they want.In order to do this,he enlists the help of the two most sexual people he knows,Karen and Katie,to sex him up and help him become more like the enigmatic girl whose enthralled his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shimmering/Dull

JJ honestly didn't see the appeal.

And he wasn't just saying that because he despised her,he just honestly couldn't see why his two best friends had such a huge hard on for the girl known as Effy Stonem.

She was beautiful, but anyone with a brain could see that.With her piercing eyes and red,kissable mouth.He supposed she knew that,and that's why she dressed like such a slut,with short and tight dresses and net stockings and tiny skirts,just a few inches away from looking the part of a corner side whore.

But her beauty was where JJ drew the line of interest,he saw right through Effy and her try hard _mysterious_ aura.She was just some broken little brat,poured into the mold of her brother and whose overconfidence shadowed doubts as big as the sky,all dull and shimmering at the same time,JJ just wanted her to get hit by a bus or overdose on drugs and for his friends to come crying to him like they used to before the hurricane tore up their fragile lives

 _"She could be brilliant"_ JJ decides as he watches her and Cook snog in the corner of the house,it was a Friday, and everyone in Roundview had shown up to the Kegger, dancing and smoking and it was poundingly loud and perfect all at once. _"If she wasn't so vapid"_ he tears his eyes away from the pair and darts them towards Freddie.

He's glaring holes into Cook's head as Katie Fitch hangs all over him,looking like he wished a chandelier was fall and crush Cook,leaving Effy for him to swoop in and protect and keep wrapped up inside a bubble where only he could visit her and have her stare at him and suck his cock.

Lovely,just fucking Incredible

JJ stands and rolled his eyes as a young girl crashes onto the shag carpet in front of his feet.He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be,pre-spliff and sex and rebellion.

He wanted his life back,he wanted his friends back.And as he looked at the the sharp curve of Effy Stonem's lips,he knew what he'd have to do to get what he wanted.

He'd have to become the dull,shimmering enigma that was Effy.


	2. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ's recruitment of Katie and Karen is easy,but turning him into a sexbomb over the weekend will be a challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucky Chapter is sickly,but i feel really sick.
> 
> PS would love a beta reader!

It's Saturday morning when JJ knocks on Katie's window,all wide eyed hope and trust,her eyes narrow a bit when she sees him and she walks over,still in last nights dress,makeup smudged and hair all fussed,to open it and let him in.He crawls through immediately,giving her a small-and what he hopes is dashing smile.

"Good morning Katie,you look lovely."

"What the hell do you want?" 

That's the question,isn't it? What does he want? Oh right,his friends back.He tells Katie as much,lets her in on his plan to emulate Effy just enough to lure Cook and Freddie away from her and watch her simper away and hopefully be forgotten.

Surprisingly enough,Katie agrees to help him.But says they might need a little extra help.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

They walk to Freddie's place,hoping along the way that he isn't there.

He's not,but luckily enough,Karen is.

They take the pitching the idea to her,like they're traveling salespeople,and Katie finishes off with."And you don't really want your baby brother with that crazy skank do you?" And now that JJ has two coaches in the art of seduction,they get to work,trying to turn him into the next great sexbomb.

It's way harder than it sounds,when they go back to his place and burn his old wardrobe,his mother nearly has a heart attack before Karen explains that they're taking him shopping for new gear,she's quick to give them money,looking a bit relieved that JJ had friends other than Freddie and Cook.

When the get to the mall,JJ is left awkwardly sitting on a bench while Karen and Katie squeal over what torn skinny jeans and motorcycle boots to get him.

They take him to the makeup counters to buy him eyeliner and some polish,and then to the hair salon to chop at his hair and comb it down.

He can barely recognize himself.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
The look is simple enough,but they're going to have to get the attitude down.He practices smiles and winks in the mirror and try them on Katie and Karen,and after a while they take him into town,where he flirts effortlessly with a group of attractive blondes.

It's a welcome change from earlier that weekend,when Katie called his lines "painful" .The weekend passes quickly, and when JJ checks his phone,he had 17 missed messages from Cook and 23 from Freddie.It's sweet to see how worried they were.

JJ ends up staying in Karen's room,sleeping between her and Katie,and feeling like nothing in the world could touch him.

And then he realized he had school in the morning.


	3. New and Improved

As soon as he woke up,Karen had redone his eyeliner and polish,set out his clothes and sent him and Katie on their merry ways.Her last words to him before slamming the door in his face were "Be confident,remember that you're a badass and no one can touch you." That was easy for her to say,she was efortlessly cool,people just flocked to her.So was Katie,so as they walked into Roundview he tried to copy her holier-than-thou stride.

They make their way to the tree were their usual group is sitting,Panda curled up into Thomas,Emily and Naomi kissing openly,and Freddie and Cook sharing venomous glances,Effy smoking in between them.

They all share similar looks of shock when they see him walk up.

"The 'ell 'ave you been?" Cook is the first to break the silence."And why do you look so..." He trails off,for once the all mighty James Cook has been left spechless before Pandora chirps in "I think you look nice"

JJ smiles that easy smile he'd been practicing all weekend,the one that said he had something to hide."Thank you Pandora " he turns to Effy and raises a brow before plucking the cigarette from between her lips and putting it in his own mouth,taking a deep inhale and blowing out a few rings.

"So me and Katie were at the mall Saturday and I got to chatting up these blondes.There's going to be a raver this weekend out in the woods,I told her I'd bring a few friends,who's up for it?"

Naomi agrees to go,and soon after Emily does too,it's a bit like a domino effec and before the first bell,the whole group has confirmed.JJ knows he making progress by the proud look Katie gives him.


End file.
